creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
YOu CaN't HiDe
Alles was ich wollte war ein Neustart. Einfach mal jedes Detail aus meiner Vergangenheit hinter mir lassen und von vorne anfangen. Vergessen....war das zu viel verlangt? Um mit meinem Leben neu anzufangen zog ich vor circa einem Jahr in eine Kleinstadt, weit weg von meinem ehemaligen Zuhause. Eigentlich eine schöne Stadt mit alten Häusern und erstaunlich viel Natur. Als ich nach einer neuen Heimat im Internet gesucht hatte, hatte ich mich sofort in die Bilder von Google verliebt. Ich hatte auch nicht lange gezögert und schnell beim Immobilienmarkler angerufen um einen Termin abzumachen. Und nach drei langen Monaten war es endlich soweit: Voller Vorfreude trat ich, in meinen Händen einen Umzugskarton haltend, über die Türschwelle meines neuen Zuhauses. Das Haus selbst lag etwas weiter außerhalb, einer meiner Gründe, weshalb ich mich hier für entschieden hatte. Ich wollte nicht wieder diese Hektik, die im Zentrum herrschte, spüren. So mitten auf der Straße, von Hochhäusern umzäunt und von Menschen in Anzügen und anderen schicken Klamotten und mit Handy bewaffnet in die Ecke gedrängt werden. Das hatte ich so satt. Mit schwungvollen Schritten ging ich rein und stellte den Karton ab. Staunend sah ich mich um und ging dann schließlich zur Terrassentür. Von dort aus konnte man einen kleinen Garten, der durch einen Holzzaun von einer weiten Wiese getrennt wurde, erblicken. Beinahe gierig nahm ich einen Atemzug von der klaren und leicht frischen Luft und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Ja, hier würde ich mich wohlfühlen. Nachdem ich alle Kartons reingebracht hatte, begann ich mit dem so verhasstem Auspacken meiner Wertsachen. Während ich meine neue Holzküche einrichtete, klingelte es plötzlich. Ich ging zur Haustür und öffnete sie: ,, Hallo und Willkommen in unserer Nachbarschaft. Ich bin Judith und das ist mein Mann Michael. Wir wohnen in dem Haus rechts nebenan", sagte eine etwas rundlichere Frau in den Dreißigern in einem rotem Rollkragenpullover. Neben ihr stand ein Mann mit etwas schütterem Haar und einem klassischem, kartiertem Hemd. Beide strahlten mich freudig an. ,,Oh, wie lieb von ihnen. Ich bin Kathrin." Auch ich lächelte. Nach ein paar Wochen hatte ich mich eingelebt und ich musste zugeben, es war wirklich schön hier. Mein Job, die Nachbarn..es war wie ein Traum. Eines Tages wachte ich etwas früher auf. Zwar versuchte ich noch zu schlafen, als ich aber nach mehreren Wälzen im Bett immer noch keine Ruhe fand, ließ ich es bleiben und stand auf. Müde trottete ich in die Küche und machte mir einen Kaffee. Dabei wanderte mein Blick aus dem Fenster... und da sah ich es: Im frühen Morgennebel stand ein dunkelgrauer Schatten. Ohne zu wissen, warum, begann ich zu zittern und mir lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Ich starrte diese Gestalt an und mir wurde von Herzschlag zu Herzschlag unwohler. Es tat schon weh und Schwindel setzte ein, mein Atem wurde immer schneller. Schließlich blinzelte ich... und die Gestalt war fort. Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf und tat es als Halluzination ab. Doch das ungute Gefühl in meiner Magengegend blieb für eine Weile noch. Die Tage vergingen und mir ging es seelisch immer schlechter. Als erstes war da dieses Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden. Andauernd warf ich hektische, beinahe schon panische Blicke über die Schulter und scannte die Umgebung ab. Vergeblich. Nur die Passanten warfen mir schräge Blicke zu. Noch dazu kam aber, und das war weitaus schlimmer als die Paranoia, dass ich auch wieder die alten Sachen von früher wiederfand. Die Kinderrassel, die ich in einen meiner Anfälle in die Mülltonne geschmissen hatte. Oder die eine Babysocke, die ich verbrannt hatte. Sie tauchten alle unverhofft irgendwo in meinem Alltag wieder auf, was ja eigentlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war. Natürlich warf ich sie sofort weg. Ich wollte einen Neuanfang, ich wollte diese Sachen nicht mehr sehen. Aber dann ertönten SIE wieder. Unerwartet, mehrfach in der Nacht. Ich drehte mich zur anderen Seite im Bett, da ertönten sie schon wieder in meinen Ohren, ließen meine Atmung sich beschleunigen, mein Blickfeld kurz vor nackter Angst verschwimmen sowie meinen Puls drastisch ansteigen. Auch in meinen Träumen fand ich keine Ruhe. Immer wieder wachte ich schweißgebadet mitten in der Nacht auf und wenn ich versuchte mich an meinen Traum zu erinnern, sah ich nur dichten Nebel vor meinem geistigen Auge. Einen Nebel, die mir wieder das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. All dies machte mich fix und fertig. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr, es war zu viel. Langsam aber sicher isolierte ich mich auch von der Außenwelt. Bei der Arbeit gab ich an einen Burnout zu haben. Stimmte ja auch irgendwo. Nur zum Einkaufen trat ich noch vor die Haustür. Ohne Essen und Trinken ging es halt schlecht, sonst wäre ich nur Daheim geblieben. Ich dachte, nur da wäre ich sicher. Am Anfang hatten Judith und Michael noch versucht mit mir zu reden um herauszufinden, was denn los sei, meinten zu mir, dass sie sich sorgten und fragten, ob sie mir helfen könnten...doch nach ein paar Wochen gaben sie es dann auch auf. Das Ganze verschlimmerte sich aber in einer stürmischen Herbstnacht. Wieder einmal wurde ich von Albträumen geplagt. Als ich dann aber am Morgen aufwachte spürte ich sofort einen stechenden Schmerz im Gesicht. Ich ging ins Badezimmer und schaute in den Spiegel: An meiner Wange prangten vier große Kratzspuren quer über meine linke Gesichtshälfte. Meine Knie zitterten und ich ließ mich auf dem Boden nieder. Dann brach ich in Tränen aus. Ich versuchte sie zurückzuhalten, doch es half nichts. Ich war zu erschöpft. Nach diesem Ereignis versank ich förmlich in meiner Paranoia. Es war dann schnell schon Standard, dass ich pro Stunde mindestens zehn Mal umherging, um sicher zu sein, dass ich alleine war. Doch es war vergeblich, immer wieder tauchten Sachen aus meinem alten Leben auf und die Angst wuchs und wuchs. Wenn ich mal etwas zur Ruhe kam suchte ich nach einer neuen Wohnung oder so. Ich wollte nur fort von hier, an einen Ort, wo ich mich wieder sicher fühlen würde. Schließlich fand ich auch eine Wohnung am anderen Ende der Stadt. Am Montag wollte ich mich mit dem Vermieter treffen. Vor dem Treffen checkte ich noch schnell meine Mails. Es war eine Neue eingegangen... von meiner eigenen Adresse. Der Betreff war ,Whisper'. Verwirrt öffnete ich sie: Versuch es gar nicht erst. Du kannst dich nicht vor dem verstecken, was du getan hast. Ich schluckte schwer und begann wieder zu zittern. Wer auch immer das war, er wusste es. Und schon wieder brach ich in Tränen aus. Nach dieser E-mail sagte ich sofort den Termin ab. Dann verkroch ich mich in meinem Schlafzimmer im Bett und begann mich hin und her zu wiegen. Ich war kurz vorm Durchdrehen. Mein Ziel war es so lange wie möglich durchzuhalten, in der Hoffnung, dass die Person irgendwann locker ließ. Die Polizei hätte mir eh nicht geglaubt. Nicht so, wie ich momentan aussah und mich verhielt. Ich hatte mich in der Zeit ziemlich gehen lassen. Ungekämmte Haare, Schlabbersachen... das volle Programm. Nein, die hätten mich sofort eingewiesen. Stattdessen kämpfte ich lieber mit dem Gefühl, dass mir jemand Tag für Tag die Luft abdrehte und mir die Tränen in die Augen trieb und dass meine Knie am Dauerzittern waren. Jedoch... eines Tages hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich konnte nur schwer atmen und mit fiel es schwer mich auf den Beinen halten. Ich hatte Panik, denn ich spürte etwas, ein Gefühl, welches mir sagte, dass ER hier wäre, dass ich in Gefahr war. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken hatte ich schnell ein paar Sachen in eine Tasche gestopft und wollte gerade zur Haustür raus, einfach nur raus...doch als ich an der Klinke zog, öffnete sie sich nicht. Ich ruckelte und zerrte... vergeblich. Schnell dachte ich, ich hätte sie verschlossen, also kramte ich nach dem Schlüssel in meinen Hosentaschen, jedoch war er nicht da. Mein Puls fing wieder an sich zu beschleunigen. Hektisch rannte ich durch die Räume und durchwühlte alles. Irgendwo musste er ja sein und ich musste ihn finden, schnell! Meine fahrige Suche nahm erst ein Ende, als ich Schritte vom oberen Stockwerk hörte, gefolgt von einem Rascheln im Raum neben mir. Mein Herz schlug mir gegen die Brust und rutschte mir gleichzeitig in die Hose während Angstschweiß sich auf meiner Stirn und in meinem Nacken sammelte. Meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürrt. Mit geweiteten Augen schaute ich mich verzweifelt um, irgendwo musste doch ein Versteck sein! Ein Versteck, wo ich warten konnte, bis ER verschwand. Keuchend taumelte ich durch den Raum; vor Angst drohte ich schon in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Ich war hilflos. Wie ein kleines Reh. Da spürte ich eine eiskalte Hand auf meiner Schulter; ein spitzer Schrei entwich meiner Kehle- Doch plötzlich war ich nicht mehr in meinem Haus, sondern fand mich auf einer einsamen Wiese wieder. Das Gras war verdorrt und hier und da ragten ein paar ausgetrocknete Sträucher aus dem Boden empor, welche an dürre Hände erinnerten, die nach einem greifen wollten. Noch dazu hing überall ein dichter Nebel, der alles verblassen ließ und dem ganzen Ort eine noch unheimlichere Stimmung verlieh, als er alleine schon hatte. Und eine weitere Sache fiel auf: Es war kalt. Eiskalt. Vorsichtig ging ich durch die Gegend, immer geradeaus, bis ich in der Ferne eine Gestalt sah. In der Hoffnung, dass mir diese Gestalt weiterhelfen könnte, ging ich auf sie zu. Es war eine junge Frau. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu mir, so dass ich nur ihre weißen, durchsichtig scheinenden Haare, in denen sie eine Art Kranz aus verdorrten Dornenzweigen trug und ihr graues Kleid erkennen konnte; der Rest wurde vom Nebel verborgen. Mit flauem Gefühl im Magen sprach ich sie an: ,,Entschuldigung, können Sie mir helfen? Ich wurde von irgendjemanden verfolgt und jetzt bin ich hier und-'' Doch da drehte sich die Gestalt um. Erst jetzt sah ich, dass ihre Haare wirklich leicht durchsichtig waren. Ihr Kleid hatte außerdem keinen Kragen; es gehörte zu ihrer Haut. Genauso besaß die Gestalt keine Hände oder Füße. Dort, wo diese Körperteile hätten sein müssen, war nur Nebel zu sehen. Langsam wanderte mein Blick zu ihrem Gesicht; das Gefühl übelerregende in meiner Magengrube wuchs und wuchs: Ihr Mund wurde durch eine Art Verband verborgen und ihre Augen... In diesem Moment realisierte ich erst im Ganzen, was sie wirklich war: Sie war ein Monster. Denn ihre Augen besaßen keine Pupillen oder eine Iris. Sie hatten einfach nur eine helle, spiegelnde Oberfläche. Und in ihnen spiegelte ich mich...allerdings sah ich aus wie eine Figur aus einem Horrorfilm: Meine Haare waren wirr und meine Kleidung, generell mein kompletter Körper war voller Blut. Ich trug ein Krankenhauskleid und hielt ein totes Baby in meinen Armen. Finster starrte mein Ebenbild mich an. Jedoch lächelte es. Es war ein kaltes, sadistisches Lächeln, welches mir einen Schauer bescherrte, welcher mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlief. Meine Beine begannen zu beben und Tränen des Grauens liefen mir über die Wangen. Plötzlich ertönten SIE wieder, die nüchterne Stimme meines besten Freundes, eine verzweifelte, kindliche und meine eigene, kalte, untermalen von dem Wimmern eines Kindes: ,, MAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAA!!!!!" ,,Hier ist das Mittel." '' '',,Gut" ,,HIIIIIILFEEEEE!!!! ICH WILL DAS NICHT!!!" ,,Ich will es einfach nur loswerden!! Alleine der Gedanke an ES macht mich krank!" ,,NEIN, BITTE NICHT!!!" ,,Bist du dir sicher?" ,, Natürlich." ,, AAAAAAAHHHHHHHRRRRRRGGGGG!!!!!" Und dann ertönte eine schneidend kalte, aber dennoch auf groteske Weise liebliche Frauenstimme, die immer wieder im Singsang sagte: ,,dU KaNNst DiCh NiCHt vOr dEm vErStecKeN, wAs dU gETaN hASt." Noch bevor ich es überhaupt realisiert hatte, war ich schon in die entgegengesetzte Richtung weggelaufen und rannte über die Wiese. Diese schien sich jedoch gegen mich verschworen zu haben, denn überall waren nun Wurzeln und Steine, sowie alte Sachen aus meiner Vergangenheit, über die ich hinweg stolperte und so immer langsamer wurde. Die Stimmen der Erwachsenen, sowie das Schreien und Wimmern des Kindes wurden immer lauter und gingen bis ins Unerträgliche rein; mein Puls stieg auf das Hundertfache und meine Gedanken wurden immer zerstreuter, ich zitterte am ganzen Leib. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ich nie wieder glücklich werden. Panisch schaute ich über die Schulter; das Monster verfolgte mich. Ich schaute schnell wieder nach vorne, wurde aber kaum eine Sekunde später zu Boden geworfen. Schnell wandte ich mich auf den Rücken und versuchte hochzukommen, doch das Biest hielt mich weiter unten. Es zwang mich in seine Augen zu sehen; plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl, dass jede Faser in mir anfing langsam zu zerreißen; ich schrie auf vor Schmerzen. Verzweifelt tastete ich nach etwas, wodurch ich es von mir runter stoßen könnte; Währenddessen wuchs und wuchs der Schmerz. Da fanden meine Hände endlich eine Glasscherbe. Ich versuchte der Gestalt das Gesicht zu zerkratzen, in der Hoffnung, es würde durch den Schmerz von mir ablassen, doch die Scherbe hinterließ einfach keine Wunden, egal wie oft und tief ich einen Schnitt in ihrem Gesicht versuchte. Mein eigener Schmerz wuchs nun ins Unermessliche; ich konnte kaum noch atmen und weiße Blitze flackerten vor meinen Augen auf. Mittlerweile war mir jegliche Moral egal. Ich wollte nur überleben. Ich unternahm einen letzten Versuch; ich zielte auf die Kehle des Monsters..- Und ich spürte, wie die Scherbe durch Fleisch schnitt. Kurz darauf sah aus dem Schnitt nahe der Kehle Blut herausströmen. Warm floss es auf mich runter. Jedoch nicht lange, denn plötzlich löste sich die Gestalt in Nebelschwaden auf und meine Sicht verblasste in Schwärze.. Ich wachte auf und sah mich verwirrt um. Ich war in einem weißen Raum. Die Wände waren mit Schaumstoff ausgepolstert und ich konnte meine Arme nicht bewegen. Außerdem fühlte mein Hals sich seltsam steif und eingeengt an. Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen ich mich irgendwie aufrichtete und umherlief, begriff ich, dass ich in einer Psychiatrie war. Aber wieso? Genau in diesem Moment kam durch eine mir verborgene Tür ein Arzt rein. ,,Wieso bin ich hier?" Der Arzt lächelte freundlich: ,, Sie sind also wach." Ich wiederholte meine Frage: ,, Wieso bin ich hier?" Er seufzte: ,, Nun, ihre Nachbarn hatten sich Sorgen um sie gemacht, als sie einen Schrei aus ihrem Haus gehört hatten und hatten nach mehrfachen Klingeln die Polizei angerufen. Diese hat die Haustür aufgebrochen und hat sie dort mit einer Schnittverletzung am Hals gefunden. Nach Schnittwinkel und Fingerabdrücken an einem Messer, was neben ihnen lag, sieht es so aus, als hätten sie vorgehabt Suizid zu begehen." ,, Was!? Aber..d..das kann nicht sein! Ich wollte rausgehen, aber jemand hatte die Haustür verschlossen!..u..und dann war da diese Gestalt..! Und..!-" ,, Miss, die Haustürschlüssel wurden in ihrer Hosentasche gefunden. Außerdem habe ich mir ihre Krankenakte angesehen. Sie hatten vor 7 Jahren eine Fehlgeburt, richtig? Anscheinend haben sie das nicht seelisch verkraftet, was häufig vorkommt, und eine Schizophrenie entwickelt. Aber keine Sorge, jetzt wird alles gut. Wir werden ihnen helfen, bald wieder gesund zu werden." Ich stammelte vor mich hin, konnte das alles nicht glauben, was mir gerade erzählt wurde. Ich war nicht verrückt! Das ist wirklich passiert! Da spürte ich plötzlich einen Stich in meinem Hals und zuckte zusammen. ,,Nur ein Beruhigungsmittel, keine Sorge." Und mit diesen Worten ging er und ließ mich alleine zurück. Jedoch..kurz bevor meine Gedanken ins Wirre abdrifteten meinte ich diese kalte und liebliche Stimme leise Lachen zu hören.. left Original: .yOu CaN't HiDe Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit